


Night Sky

by sapphicsapphire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Stephen is Stephen, Tony is a cutie, soft soft boys, they love each other very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicsapphire/pseuds/sapphicsapphire
Summary: Tony wakes up to Stephen out of bed. Feelings (good ones, i promise) insue.





	Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in a tired stupor at midnight so i'm sorry if it sucks

Tony Stark lay in bed, looking at Stephen Strange's silhouette against the night sky, and smiled. 

The first time they had slept together in Tony's penthouse, Stephen had kissed him goodbye and gone back to the Sanctum. Tony understood that Stephen didn't want to leave the Sanctum unprotected, but he missed his boyfriend all the same. 

The second time, Tony could tell he was breaking him. When Stephen had said he needed to leave, Tony had wrapped himself around the other man, kissing his neck, begging him not to go. Stephen had hesitated, and stayed with him in bed for another few minutes, but he had still left. 

As they say, third time's a charm. It had taken a lot of kisses, and a lot of convincing, but Stephen stayed. And Tony loved it. Now, every time they end up in bed at Tony's place, his boyfriend stays the night. It was good for the both of them, to always have someone right there when they woke up in a cold sweat from the nightmares. 

Tonight, however, Stephen hadn't woken Tony up. He had woken up once he felt his boyfriend slip out from his embrace and off of their bed, bare feet soundlessly padding on the carpeted floor over to the floor to ceiling window. He looked beautiful, the twinkling lights of New York lighting up his face, the outline of his beautiful ass against the sky. Tony silently got up, walking over to Stephen and wrapping his arms around the taller man's waist. 

"Are you okay?" He asked, playing with Stephen's hair. 

"Yeah, just thinking, that's all." He answered, turning around to kiss Tony softly. 

"Uh oh, you're thinking? That's never good." He smiled. 

"You're incorrigible." He said, rolling his eyes before pulling Tony closer to his body. "What if I'm thinking about you?"

"Depends." 

"I was thinking about how I never thanked you for New York." Stephen told him, his eyes looking into his with so much love it made Tony's knees weak. 

Tony looked back at him quizzically. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Loki and the Chitauri, all those years ago. I was in New York. That was the first time you saved my life. And I never thanked you for it." Stephen moved one of his hands to cup the side of Tony's face, and smiled as Tony leaned into his touch. 

"Stephen, you're being ridiculous." 

"I know. I just needed you to know you're my saviour, Tony Stark, in more ways than you can imagine." 

Tony kissed him, knowing his words could never say what his kisses could. He tried to convey all of his love for the man in his arms, tried to tell him how much he meant to him. He reached his arms up around Stephen's neck, pulling him impossibly closer. 

Stephen broke the kiss to come up for air, leaning his forehead against Tony's, panting softly. 

"I love you." Tony said, smile dancing across his face. 

Stephen kissed him passionately, turning his small laughter into larger moans. 

"I love you too." He whispered, his breath warm on Tony's lips. 

"Prove it." He smirked, pulling Stephen back to their bed. 

Stephen just rolled his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> go follow my tumblr i'm greedy for followers: @ambersdyke


End file.
